The certain brothers
by Darst
Summary: Tell me how you kiss and I'll know all about you. Shell shift in the Lair. Exploring the essense of Mating season. Warning: turtlecest, though nothing too graphic


When the time comes, the Lair experiences what one could call a shell shift. It starts with a radiant smile Leo is displaying one otherwise ordinary morning. He gets out of his shell with jokes (laughing solo, mostly), but surprisingly it's not Raph who cuts him down with a witty comment and a smack, - it's Don. His sarcasm makes Leo laugh and tease, Raph hides a smile behind the coffee cup and Mikey sizes them up with an uncharacteristically stern gaze.

When it first happened, there was one hell of a confusion. Now there are just soft smiles acknowledging the coming of the new mating season. They barely finish breakfast when certain brothers suggest _moving this conversation elsewhere_.

Don's lovemaking is secretly full of words. The tiniest touch or caress wakes up endless phantasies that keep waltzing around his mind whispering their dirty little ideas. He's pretty much the walking porn encyclopedia, he has fancied nearly every kink you can phantom. Too bad he's too shy to voice any of these. So he's secretly rolling the taboo words inside his mind and enjoys their heat.

Sometimes all you have to do is graze his hand with yours - that's all it takes to make him blush and stare at the wall until he drops down without even touching himself. Then he turns to you silently pleading to finish him off. Sometimes he even gets off by the voices in his head.

When this peculiar feature of his first got discovered, certain brothers were proud that it took them so little to undo him. Then they realized that it wasn't their accomplishment, Don did it to himself.

One day maybe he's going to open up and speak about what goes on in that mind of his and certain brothers are surely looking forward to this day.

Unlike the tech god's, Mikey's lovemaking is exactly the opposite of what one would expect. Usually versatile and nonchalant, Battle Nexus champion gets all intense and focused and plays for the win.

He is very observant and concentrates on the goal and his goal is to make you cross the finish line as soon as possible. Those vibrant blue eyes flash triumphantly when he makes an inspired move and manages to beat his last time record. He never tires of polishing and honing his technique. And he never waists breath on getting vocal.

Certain brothers secretly wish he showed this focus in other areas of their life. But it seems like Mikey chose sex as his battle ground.

This attitude of his can be a little annoying but he's a very unselfish lover and for all you get out of it it certainly pays to cope with his urge to paint another star on his fuselage.

Unlike him, the Leader let's go completely. He loosens his reins and lets himself do anything.

Leo's lovemaking is overwhelming. Regardless if he tops you or bottoms for you (he does both equally often), it's like diving into the ocean of Leo. He's all around you like some primal force of nature.

He squirms and wiggles and writhes, he purrs and churrs and meows and moans into your ear and reacts to every little thing you do. He clings to you and squeezes you and licks every bit of you he can reach.

This wild vividness is so unlike his usual uptight self that certain brothers had been feeling a little ill at ease at this change until they realized that it's the same old implacable and extreme Leo who just wrapped around himself.

Like his brothers', Raphael's lovemaking is somewhat unexpected. Despite his brutal modus operandi, he is remarkably soft and tender when it comes to sex. He likes to take his time with slow teasing and caressing and tries to express everything that he usually lacks words for.

He ravishes you and savors you and makes you feel that you are the center of his world. That doesn't mean he won't fuck you hard eventually, but only after he makes you beg for it.

Certain brothers can't help but wonder if he's realizing his urge to control you or if he's just showing off, but this turtle knows exactly what he's doing and frankly, anyone would writhe and churr and beg, not just Leo.

Certain brothers find this week of little paradoxes very amusing. Too bad they are too busy to make proper notes.


End file.
